Track 8
by SpotBunniGirl
Summary: Fluffyness warning! Kagome gets fed up with inuyasha and trys to leave. the key word is tries. songfic too! read and review, please.


Hi, this is SpotBunniGirl again. I am dedicating this fic to AmenOsirus because I can. (And because she's my friend, but who cares about that, really?) The songs are Everyday and Someone you should know by Lisa Loeb. Enjoy!  
  
Track 8  
  
While Inuyasha was in his tree one night thinking about his earlier meeting with Kikyo, Kagome left a package underneath and silently left. She was not unscented or unheard by the hanyou above. 'Her scent is... upset.' Thought Inuyasha before retrieving the package and returning with it to his branch. Upon opening it, he found a portable CD player with a single disk in it and a note from Kagome inside. He read the note, and realized it contained instructions for how to work the thing in front of him. After half an hour of concentrated work, Inuyasha only had one step left. 'Press the right arrow button until the screen says 8, then listen. You don't need the headset, your ears will pick the sound up.' Read the note. And after figuring out which part was the headset, he did so, and immediately his sensitive ears picked up the sound of music. Inuyasha settled down to listen.  
  
Goodbye my love  
  
I am going  
  
I am slowing you down  
  
I can feel you stop breathing when I come around  
  
I'm slowing you down  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Love turns it's back just to stand in my way  
  
Goodbye my love  
  
You don't get me  
  
You don't let me inside  
  
You once held me close when you wanted to hide  
  
You pulled me in close just to push me aside  
  
Goodbye  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Love turns it's back just to stand in my way  
  
Goodbye my love  
  
I'm going away  
  
I know you won't follow me far  
  
Once I went out just to look at the stars  
  
I asked you to join me but you were too tired  
  
I wanted you to see them too  
  
How could I let myself need you?  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Goodbye my love  
  
I am going  
  
I am slowing you down  
  
I can feel you stop breathing when I come around  
  
I'm slowing you down  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Everyday  
  
Love turns it's back just to stand in my way  
  
By the end of the song, tears were dropping from Inuyasha's eyes like rain. He knew what the song meant; his Kagome was leaving. She was leaving them; no, she was leaving him. 'I have to convince her I love her. She has to come back to me' he thought. Of course, the clichéd annoying voice in his head asked him where the love part came from, but he pushed that aside. A quick glance at her usual sleeping spot told him she had taken all her belongings and that the others were still asleep. He was about to jump down and find her when the next song came on. Inuyasha listened.  
  
Who do you think you are?  
  
You're talking so loud  
  
You bury the sound of your heart singing out  
  
And where do you wanna be?  
  
On the top of your world,  
  
Where you're just a girl who forgot what it's like to dream  
  
You leave everything behind  
  
But you're so tired  
  
One day you might open your eyes to find  
  
What you've got isn't what you wanted  
  
What you need just happens to be  
  
What you've got isn't what you wanted  
  
What you need just happens to be  
  
Someone you should know  
  
But you tried to hide between the lines of a story never told  
  
I've seen you run away  
  
You're afraid of the fall  
  
The weight of it all is too much  
  
But you might change you're mind  
  
If you stand up one day you might open your eyes to find  
  
What you've got isn't what you wanted  
  
What you need just happens to be  
  
What you've got isn't what you wanted  
  
What you need just happens to be  
  
Someone you should know  
  
How do you keep it up?  
  
It's all just a front  
  
A dangerous stunt  
  
Your gonna come down soon enough  
  
Open up your eyes  
  
Don't be scared  
  
You might find you had it all the time  
  
What you've got is what you wanted  
  
What you need just happened to be  
  
What you've tried so hard to hide  
  
It was there between the lines of a story never told  
  
About someone you should know  
  
What you've got is what you wanted  
  
What you need just happens to be  
  
Someone you should know  
  
Inuyasha understood what this song was saying too. This is his fault; his and Kikyo's. In her sweet and sarcastic way Kagome was wishing him and Kikyo a happy death together. This he couldn't have; he loved Kagome now. It took this to make him realize it, but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. After all, he was Inuyasha.  
  
Later...  
  
Kagome was about to climb through the well when Inuyasha found her. He walked silently in front of her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. After the longest minute and a half in his life, he pulled away, and whispered "Forgive me" in her lovely ear. Kagome paused, thought about it, and gave him her answer, "SIT!" before telling him "I love you, y'know." Rather brusquely.  
"Don't leave me. Ever. I love you too, Kagome" was his reply before he was silenced by said miko's lips. 'Sorry Kikyo' was his last coherent thought.  
  
The end  
  
I do not like long stories. Can you tell? I do like Lisa Loeb, though! Yay! 


End file.
